Prisoner
by KNO
Summary: Alternate Universe. No one ever said dealing with prisoners would be easy. Rated T for language, some mild violence, and innuendo.
1. Detainee

_I know all of these new stories are hard for you all to keep track of, but I swear this one will be memorable._

_And it's update times will be at its own device. :) Meaning, if I'm not feeling it, it's not getting posted. :D_

_I'm hoping this will be shorter as well, but you regular readers know my writing goes awry more often than not._

_This is the result of way too many cop shows and hour-long specials on the Discovery channel that featured life inside maximum security prisons._

_Note: There's nothing my mind can't cover with imagination._

_Yeah. . ._

_I'll leave it there for now and let you read. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I make no profit from writing about Masashi Kishimoto's characters. If I did, I'm sure I'd have a better day job by now.

* * *

_Detainee._

When TenTen had imagined her life, she never expected jail to be a part of it.

She had gone to college, went through the police academy, applied for jobs. . .

TenTen had never thought she would be sitting at the admissions desk of the county jail.

Her job was simple enough.

She made sure the detained that came in had their paperwork in full order, their medical histories were arranged, gathered their fingerprints, had the detained photographed. It was an extra perk that by the time they reached her, the detained were thoroughly pissed off.

TenTen was good with people. She always had been. That's what made her so good at her job.

She could do other things too; she didn't go to police boot camp for nothing. TenTen wore a gun on her hip and a baton at her waist. She knew hand-to-hand combat and thirty-four ways to injure someone enough to where they couldn't hurt her back.

The county jail she worked in was notorious for getting the brunt of gang members, prostitutes, and drug addicts.

There wasn't anything TenTen hadn't seen, heard, or experienced in that jail that could derail her to quitting.

She had put up with all of it this far; she was in no way going to fail now.

–

TenTen stared up at her bedroom ceiling unblinkingly.

She had the night shift tonight.

TenTen yawned and impatiently yanked off her bed sheets, dragging herself to her bathroom.

It was unusual for her to feel this exhausted, despite the fact she'd went to bed early the night before.

TenTen absently kneaded her shoulder.

A few days before a female gang member had escaped her grip and slammed TenTen into a stone wall. Her shoulder was still bruised and hadn't yet recovered.

It was Saturday, the highest night of crime in their city.

TenTen would have her work cut out for her.

–

When TenTen pulled into the parking lot of the jail, it looked like things were already in full swing inside.

With a heavy sigh, TenTen slid out of her car, grudgingly pulling on her windbreaker.

She shoved her keys into her pants pocket and started for the front door, holding up her keys and phone when the metal detector went off. The police at the front door waved her through, calling out hellos. TenTen smirked and shook her head, starting for the staff room.

Sakura, the jail's doctor, was making coffee.

She glanced at TenTen over her shoulder, stirring liquid in a styrofoam cup.

"Our lovely inmates got started early tonight. Lockdown in Block C," Sakura began.

TenTen sighed and slid her timecard in the machine.

"Great. Gang fight?"

"Nope. Hoe fight. Two prostitutes went at it. The tape's floating around somewhere if you want to see it."

TenTen winced uncomfortably.

"I'll pass. You can see much better on television, with just as much rage."

Sakura shrugged and tried some of her coffee.

"Kiba was looking for you earlier. I told him you didn't come in until later."

TenTen made a face at the wall.

"Did he say why he was looking for me?" she asked, keeping her voice blank.

"Nope. Didn't say."

TenTen sighed and put down her timecard.

The staff room door opened.

"TenTen?"

TenTen turned and raised her eyebrows.

Naruto was leaning into the room, hand resting on the doorknob.

"Swipe your timecard and let's go. We just hauled in a whole bunch of ugly."

–

Naruto couldn't be any more right.

The group they'd brought in was from a sting in a drug house.

By the time TenTen got done with all of them, she was exhausted and brooding.

Not a second later though, Kiba was leading in another prisoner.

TenTen focused on the water she was drinking, averting Kiba's eyes.

"Sit down," Kiba muttered brusquely. TenTen knew the tone well. He was upset with her. "You will refer to her as 'Officer', understand?"

TenTen set down the bottle, a little harder than need be.

She glared at Kiba.

"Thank you, Inuzuka. Now please wait outside until my interrogation is over."

Kiba flinched like she'd hit him, but he left, shutting the door behind him.

TenTen rubbed her temples, trying to soften the migraine she was getting. If anything, it flared more.

She looked up at the prisoner.

He was her age, and his hair was long and dark. His eyes were pale. And staring straight through her . . . or, at least, that's what it felt like.

TenTen quickly broke the gaze, picking up a new file.

"What's your name?" TenTen asked.

When the pause lengthened, TenTen reluctantly looked up again.

"Are you lucid?" she inquired flatly, trying to see if his eyes were dilated. She was disappointed; she couldn't make heads-or-tails from those peculiar eyes.

The man before her smirked slightly.

"Very. My name's Neji Hyuga."

TenTen pursed her lips, but wrote down his name.

"Date of birth?"

"July third. But I'm sure my police report clarifies all of the details."

TenTen set down her writing utensil.

"I don't have your police report. Unfortunately, the people who brought you in weren't the officers who booked you. I won't have your report until your original officers show up. Which is why I need your information. Now, tell me what you did to land in jail, Hyuga."

He said nothing.

TenTen's jaw clenched, irritable.

"Listen, Hyuga, you're already in jail. You have nothing to lose by telling me what you did to get here; I can put you where you need to be. I dictate where you go, understand? If you don't tell me what you did, then I'll put you in a holding cell for the night."

Neji nodded.

"Put me in the holding cell," he murmured.

TenTen stared at him, incredulous.

"You're not going to tell me what you did?"

"No."

TenTen's forehead wrinkled, confused.

"Why? Why won't you tell me?"

Neji exhaled quietly, blinking once at the table in front of him.

"I can't say."

TenTen stared at him, shaking her head.

"You realize the holding cell I'll put you in will have at least ten other people in it. I just interrogated a large group of crack addicts. They'll be going through withdrawals."

Neji studied TenTen thoroughly.

"I'll be fine, Officer. Though I admire your concern for my well-being."

TenTen scoffed and popped the cap on her water bottle, draining the rest of the container.

She sighed and set it down on the table between them.

"You get your phone call now. Who are you going to call?"

Neji shook his head.

"I don't want my phone call."

TenTen openly gazed at him, bewildered beyond comprehension. All of the people she interrogated took their phone calls when offered. All of them.

"Why not?" she asked, blatant.

A corner of Neji's mouth lifted.

"I don't require one."

"Because of what you did?" TenTen cornered.

His smirk widened.

"Did they teach you all of these tricks in the police academy, Officer?"

TenTen narrowed her eyes.

"Some of them," she answered.

The smirk turned into a wry smile.

He stared at her unflinchingly. It was enough to make TenTen feel intimidated.

"A word of advice, Officer? Mind games won't work on me."

"And why is that?"

Neji's smile was driving her crazy.

"I'm too intelligent for you," he replied simply.

TenTen nodded bitterly and stood, grabbing him forcibly by the elbow and escorting him to the door.

She swiftly moved him through fingerprints and photographs, ignoring the penetrating looks he kept giving her.

Before Kiba received Neji, he murmured lowly to TenTen, "Have a good night, Officer."

TenTen was relieved to see him gone from her sight.

* * *

_. . . Yeah._

_Please do me a favor and review._


	2. Complications

_I finished this quicker than I thought I would. Sigh. XD_

_Thanks for the responses, guys! :D Much appreciated._

neji's goddess: _Hahaha. I can't seem to stop. ;D_

HeavensPheonix561: _Yeah, well. I'll reveal it in due time. ;D_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _I know. . . I keep getting new ideas! :) Yeah. . . it's a shocker. . ._

Gemina: _If only I could tell you. ;D Of course she's creeped out. . . Just not enough to ponder over it. Heh heh._

silently doomed: _At least you're honest. :D_

Under a Rain Cloud: _You'll find out this chapter . . . sort of. :)_

KMU: _Always the quiet ones. ;) Yeah. . . I'm probably digging myself a hole by doing it, but it intrigued me so here it is._

Shubhs: _Hahahahaha._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns. . .

* * *

_Complications._

It started off as a flirtation with Kiba.

They were both single, had a few common interests.

With the stress their job provided, it was inevitable. They went for drinks one night after work . . . and the next night, only this time, Kiba didn't go home.

It was easy for TenTen to like him.

He was an officer, just like her. He knew how to flatter and he made her forget about work, if only for a little while. He was a good kisser . . . and even better in bed.

–

TenTen woke up with a migraine.

Casting a quick look over her shoulder at the snoring man in her bed, TenTen slid out from under the sheets, tiptoeing to her bathroom.

She showered briskly and pulled on her work clothes after; she was back on regular schedule, serving days.

Kiba was awake when she finally returned to her open apartment.

TenTen moved to retrieve her shoes, warily watching Kiba wipe sleep from his eyes.

"Skip today," he murmured.

TenTen pursed her lips.

"I can't," she said, turning away from him. "I have to make sure those crack addicts behaved themselves last night."

Kiba exhaled loudly.

"Why can't you just do this one thing, TenTen? It's like the only thing you want to do is work with those inmates."

TenTen's jaw clenched.

Their fighting had gotten worse over the past few weeks. It would start like this, with a few pricks until it escalated into a full-fledged shouting match. The previous night, Kiba had still been mad at her. They had made up after work, and now they were back at it. A never-ending cycle.

TenTen shook her head and zipped up her jacket, starting for the door.

"I'm not going to fight with you right now. I'll be late." She grabbed her keys and phone, sticking them in her pocket. "Lock the door behind you when you leave."

She slammed the door behind her, even though she hadn't meant it.

TenTen paused for a second in the entryway, deciding if lateness was worth apologizing.

A second later she was tripping down her apartment stairs and getting into her car, turning the radio up so it would drown out her guilt.

–

TenTen ran into Ino as she was traveling to her booking area.

"Oh, TenTen! I thought you were coming in today. . ."

TenTen looked at the blue-eyed blonde, barely containing her patience.

"Yeah, I have the day shift. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes. Remember that guy you booked last night? Neji Hyuga?"

TenTen nodded, recalling the tall, pale-eyed smart ass easily.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"His police report finally came in early this morning. I took the liberty of putting it all in the computer since you weren't here and pulling him into one of the booking areas to clear it all up with him."

TenTen couldn't suppress the question that had been bugging her for hours.

"Do you know what he did to get put in here, Ino?"

Ino smiled bashfully, a trait that was rarely attributed to her.

"You won't believe this, but he told me not to tell you. I don't know why, but he was really insistent about it."

This unnerved TenTen like no other. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the younger woman.

"What's to stop me from pulling it up on the computer? It's public knowledge, easily accessed by a booking officer," TenTen appealed, raising an eyebrow in hidden persuasion.

Ino frowned, adopting a stern expression.

"TenTen, _please_. Hyuga made me swear on my badge and everything. I can't betray him like that by just letting you look it up."

"Ino," TenTen began slowly, trying to make the blonde see reason, "he's a damn inmate, for crying out loud! Why should you make a promise to him?"

Ino stared up at TenTen, eyes serious.

"TenTen, most of the people in this jail are guilty, right? Even more of them have had bad home lives, bad situations, and all sorts of things happen to them. Who is to say that trusting them isn't their first step to recovery from all of this?"

TenTen personally thought Ino had been smoking too much crack.

"Well, let's pursue this, shall we?" TenTen prompted, ticking off fingers for illustration. "The people in this jail are rapists, murderers, thieves, gang members—!"

Ino waved a hand, flicking all of it away with a frustrated exhale.

"You're such a pessimist," she sighed. She eyed TenTen. "Give the guy a break, will ya? And if I catch you pulling it up on the computer, I swear to God, TenTen, I'll take it to the Captain that you're sleeping with Inuzuka!"

TenTen flushed in embarrassment, casting a quick look around to make sure no one had heard.

In a quieter tone, she murmured, "You're going to blackmail me from looking up someone's criminal record. That makes so much sense."

Ino shrugged, seeming undaunted.

"It probably doesn't make sense, but all I know is I made a promise and if I break it, I just know you're going down with me, sister."

TenTen shook her head. She didn't have time for this.

"Fine. Whatever. I won't look it up."

Ino brightened immediately.

"Good. See you later."

The blonde walked off, cheerful as usual. TenTen watched her go, starting to feel more glum by the second.

She started for the bathroom to check her appearance in the mirror, intending to find if she looked as bad as she felt.

Before she could get there, suspicion gave way to a tall man in the prison's standard uniform, standing all alone.

If anything, this only made TenTen more frustrated.

She strode up to Neji Hyuga, taking hold of his arm with a firm grip.

TenTen glared up at him, meeting those strange, pupil-less eyes.

"What the _hell_ are you doing out here unescorted?"

Neji shrugged, smirking.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be blaming me for it. By the looks of my officer, he's a rookie."

In the back of TenTen's mind, she believed his explanation; when they started receiving more prisoners a few months ago, the Captain had put in a formal request for more help. Rookies were crawling all over the place. Still . . . Hyuga had already pissed her off today. She wasn't going to be too quick to trust him.

"Really? Are you sure you didn't break out of your holding cell?"

Neji's smile widened.

"As fun as that would be, I didn't. They let me out this morning after Officer Yamanaka got my reports straight. I expect my officer was taking me to my cellblock when he disappeared."

TenTen frowned deeply, staring at him unwaveringly.

"You didn't stab him and stash his body somewhere?" she asked further, raising her eyebrows.

Neji did not flinch or give any indication he was intimidated by the short, brown-haired woman.

"Is that what you think I'm in for?" he questioned softly, perching an eyebrow in mock surprise.

TenTen blinked.

"Ino told me about your little deal. Is it that bad? What you did?"

"Officer Yamanaka understands how to gain trust from us . . . prisoners. Deals are the best way to get what you want in this place."

TenTen nodded, inwardly shaking her head at his psychobabble. He was like a psychologist, the way he deflected every question she stuck him with, and the way he answered so analytically.

"What do you want, Hyuga? That's unclear to me currently," TenTen inquired.

Neji couldn't help himself; he smiled broadly. She was so easy to read.

"I want the privilege of telling you my crime myself. I have that right, at least."

TenTen narrowed her eyes at him, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"What does it matter? I'm a booking officer, and it's my job to know what you're in for."

Neji shook his head, showing her that infuriating smirk.

"I thought you said your job was to make sure our reports were in order and that we got assigned to a cellblock? That has nothing to do with knowing what inmates have done. Or are you just as judgmental as everyone else?"

TenTen sighed and shook her head, breaking their gaze.

"Why do you think it's so important to keep what you did from me? I'll find out eventually."

"I know you will, but it'll be on my terms, not yours."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Hyuga."

Feet came pounding down the hall.

An officer, eyes wide and clean-shaven, approached them. His uniform was spotless and his shoes were shiny, reflecting the lights in the ceiling. This was a rookie, and TenTen was betting he was also the one who had left Neji alone.

"What's your name, rookie?" TenTen asked, looking the young guy over.

The officer gave his name, voice slightly shaking.

TenTen heard Neji snort quietly next to her.

"You realize," she began, "that this is an inmate, he has committed a crime, and that when I got here he was left completely unattended?"

The rookie frowned, but nodded.

"Then you also are aware that if I report this you'll get maybe a year's probation, or you might even be sent back to police academy?"

The rookie nodded again, not meeting TenTen's eyes.

TenTen pushed Neji carelessly into the rookie's grasp, who intercepted him clumsily.

Neji shot her an indignant look, which TenTen promptly ignored.

"Do not let me catch you leaving inmates without escorts, understand? Or the least of your problems will be me coming after you."

The rookie sulked, but tightened his grasp on Neji's arm.

To Neji, TenTen said, "Hyuga, if you play your little mind tricks on this rookie, I will personally pull your smart ass out of your cellblock and put you in solitary for a week. Understand?"

Neji frowned, but met her eyes.

"Of course I understand, Officer."

TenTen nodded, and watched the rookie and the inmate start down the hall.

They'd gotten a few feet from her when TenTen heard Neji directed some words to the rookie.

"You could've taken your time returning. I was in good hands."

The rookie replied in an angry huff, "Shut up."

TenTen turned around and started back to the admissions area, smirking.

* * *

_:)_

_If you review, I might find the motivation to update sooner. . ._

_Just a thought. ;D_


	3. Intrigued

_Well, at least I managed an update before Christmas. :D Granted, it's a very small chapter, but it's still something!_

Ulqyfangirl27: _Thanks!_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Yeah, it throws a wrench into the plot, for sure. :D_

neji's goddess: _Thank you!_

silently doomed: _You won't find out for a while, unfortunately. :)_

vicious-fluffy-bunny-llama: _Thank you!_

HeavensPheonix561: _Thanks!_

piixiiestiix: _Figure it out yet? :)_

Shubhs: _Heheh. :D_

KMU: _Pretty much, yeah. ;) By the way, did you up and change your penname on me?_

Nerd4eva: _Thank you very much._

Under a Rain Cloud: _Hehehehe._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. . . Kishimoto does.

* * *

_Intrigued._

During the week, crime was slow, and even with the rookies roaming around, the jail was still understaffed. When TenTen's services weren't being demanded in Admissions, she was sent to do other things that lacked attention.

Currently, TenTen was in Block Two, overseeing prisoners as they milled around in their enclosed commons area.

TenTen didn't mind it. Most of the inmates behaved during their free time, realizing their misbehavior usually resulted in lockdown for a few days. Lockdown meant staying in their cell. Lockdown meant less freedom of the little the inmates already had.

TenTen focused her brown eyes on a person she hadn't seen in several weeks. She couldn't help but to smile a little.

Neji was sitting off by himself, reading a newspaper he'd gotten from somewhere.

Taking a glance around, TenTen meandered over to him.

"Hyuga," she greeted flatly.

Neji glanced over his shoulder and smiled wryly when he realized who it was. He set down his newspaper.

"Officer. What are you doing in here?"

TenTen shrugged.

"It's slow during the week. When they don't need me in Admissions, they move me around to places that are lacking attention." She studied him a moment. "How are you doing?"

Neji pursed his mouth, eyes scanning the commons area as he thought.

"Alright, I guess."

The tone made TenTen question further.

"Has anyone messed with you? Challenged you?"

Neji shrugged, noncommittal.

"A few. But I try not to indulge them."

TenTen bit her lip.

"No late night visitors?"

Neji sharply met her gaze, jaw clenched.

"No," he responded firmly.

TenTen nodded, pleased.

"Good. . . Heard word of your court date yet?"

"It's supposed to be in June."

TenTen raised her eyebrows.

"That's eight months from now."

Neji nodded.

"It's disappointing it's so far off, but I probably shouldn't complain. I'm in here for a while." Neji shot her an intrigued look. "How are you today?"

"Fine." TenTen gestured to the paper. "What's in the news?"

Neji treated her to a half-smile.

"The usual. Budget cuts and economy troubles." Neji looked her in the eyes. "If you don't mind my asking, where did you go to college?"

"Konohagakure. The city university. . . Why, did you go to college?"

"Yes."

This was a nice surprise. Not many who came through the jail had been to college.

"Where did you go?"

"Fire University."

TenTen perched an eyebrow. Fire University was the country's main prestigious college. Only the smartest people in the country got to go there, and even then, it was usually on scholarship.

"What did you study?"

Neji sighed.

"I got a degree in political science."

"Wow. With an education like that, it seems a bit strange how you landed yourself in jail."

Neji was back to staring through her again.

He broke their gaze momentarily.

"Well, things happen."

TenTen turned at the sound of her name being called.

Kiba was at the door to the cellblock, waiting. He must have been there to relieve her.

TenTen gave Neji a small wink.

"Behave yourself, Hyuga."

Neji blinked, but smirked.

"Will do, Officer."

TenTen trotted to the cellblock door and left, ignoring the sharp glare Kiba treated her to.

–

Kiba gruffly stalked up to the inmate, irritated.

TenTen had been talking to him, and Kiba wanted to know why. _Now._

The tall, dark-headed inmate was reading a newspaper, but he promptly looked up when Kiba approached and sat across from him.

Neji was wary of this guard. He had escorted him around a couple of times, and his short temper rolled off him easily, affecting the air.

Neji would have to play this man very carefully.

"I saw you talking to TenTen," Kiba began, arms crossed over his chest, fists clenched.

Neji did not answer.

Kiba eyed him, staring murderously.

"She's my girlfriend, you know."

This was an interesting bit of information to Neji. Of course, he had guessed at it when he had first been brought in. TenTen's anger and reference of 'Inuzuka' had made Neji question their relationship. It made sense to him now.

"Congratulations," Neji muttered dryly.

Kiba's dark eyes narrowed and he leaned closer to Neji.

"Listen, inmate, I don't want you speaking to her anymore, understand? You have no business talking to her."

"With all due respect," Neji responded disrespectfully, "she spoke to me first. I didn't approach her. So if you're that concerned, do yourself a favor and talk to her about it."

Kiba fumed and stood to go stand along the wall, surveying the other inmates.

Fifteen minutes later, Block Two's free time was up. Kiba gruffly pushed Neji into his cell, swiftly locking the door behind him.

Locked in once more, Neji breathed deeply with his eyes closed, controlling his anger. He didn't like Inuzuka. Not one bit.

–

TenTen saw Neji a month later in the yard.

Once more, he was alone.

TenTen gestured him over to her, thankful her sunglasses were shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

"What's wrong, Hyuga; you don't have any friends?" she commented once he was in earshot.

From the safety of her sunglasses, TenTen saw him smile ever so slightly.

"I guess they just don't like me very much here," was his quiet, calm answer.

TenTen shook her head at him, at a loss to understand what made this inmate so intriguing.

"Have you made an effort, Hyuga?" she asked, slightly patronizing.

Neji chuckled lowly.

"Am I supposed to make lifelong friends or something here? Gang members and murderers?" He snorted bitterly; the idea was seemingly ridiculous. His expression softened a little and he glanced at TenTen, continuing, "If it really concerns you, I have made a friend."

"Who?"

Neji smirked.

"You."

TenTen's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Me?" she inquired, still bemused.

Neji shrugged.

"You're the only one who's technically taken an interest in me."

TenTen exhaled, suddenly grumpy.

"I don't care about you, Hyuga. I'm an officer of the law, and you're an inmate."

Neji nodded vaguely, his head turned towards the yard.

"That may be true, but I doubt you'd even speak to me if you weren't at least interested."

TenTen choked out a cold laugh.

"Whatever, Hyuga. Now go away, and leave me alone."

Neji obeyed willingly, but it was only after he was gone that TenTen realized he was right.

* * *

_Well, that's that, I suppose._

_Happy holidays, guys! Spend time with your families and be merry!_

_:)_

_Oh, and a review would be nice too. ;D_


	4. February

_Heya. I hope all of you are well and really excited for the New Year. :) I know I am._

neji's goddess: _I know, right? It's almost awkward. ;D_

vicious-fluffy-bunny-llama: _I did! ;)_

KMU: _If you don't mind, may I stick with KMU? I'm just so used to typing it. . . Yeah. Well, it's kind of a belated gift, but a gift, no less. ;D_

HeavensPheonix561: _Yeah, they do. :)_

silently doomed: _Yeah, Kiba's a jerk. As usual. ;D_

Kygolie: _Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

Fake Bliss: _Me too. :)_

Shubhs: _Hehehe. How was your Christmas, dear?_

Under a Rain Cloud: _:)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _:D Thanks._

bright-rebellious: _Thanks very much!_

**Disclaimer:** Twist after twist. When will it END?!

* * *

_February._

In February, there was an abundance of cellblock fights and squabbles.

This increase of violence was hell on everyone; not only were the fighters replaced in different cellblocks, they also spent some time in solitary confinement.

Some liked the lonely, confined spaces of solitary. Most others preferred the cellblocks where they could socialize.

TenTen didn't know why, but she wasn't surprised to find that Neji stayed out of the revolts in the cellblocks. He never threw one hit, even when someone might have been coming for him.

TenTen was surprised, however, to find how curious she was about him.

She still didn't know anything about his past, but she did know a few things that he had hinted or divulged over the past few months.

For one, he came from a large family, though he claimed both his parents had passed when he was young. After he had gotten out of college, he went to work for an attorney's office in the city, even though it didn't pay very much. He liked to read and could complete newspaper crossword puzzles in under thirty minutes. And from what TenTen could gather, he thoroughly enjoyed her company.

"I want to know more about you," Neji murmured quietly to her one day during her yard duty.

TenTen snorted, watching him pen down yet another word in the crossword spaces.

"There's not much to tell," she replied.

Neji rolled his eyes at the newspaper.

"You're being disagreeable on purpose," he said, glancing at her. "Tell me something. Anything."

TenTen sighed loudly and crossed her arms, racking her brain for some thread of information to satisfy him.

Finally, she imparted, "When I was five I decided I wanted to become a teacher when I grew up."

Neji had disregarded his puzzle and was now watching her intently, focused.

TenTen waited for the question she knew he was going to ask.

"What made you change your mind?" questioned Neji.

TenTen swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"My mother's murder."

Neji dropped his eyes, eyebrows drawn together tightly.

"I'm sorry."

His two words were genuine to her ears, and interestingly sad.

TenTen bit her lip.

"How—," Neji cleared his throat, "how did it happen?"

TenTen shrugged, trying to put into words the story of her life.

"My dad was a drunk, an alcoholic. Usually he didn't react any particular way when he was wasted, but one night when I was ten my dad just went crazy and strangled my mom. She died, and my dad went to the maximum security prison."

TenTen ignored Neji's penetrating eyes, tapping the table with her fingers.

"That must have been traumatic," Neji slowly murmured.

TenTen shrugged, noncommittal. As the memories began to return to her though, TenTen sighed and met Neji's gaze.

"I mean, it was really difficult having one parent dead and the other in prison a hundred miles from home. When I got my license it was easier to get there, but . . . well, I never looked at my dad the same."

Neji was quiet for a moment, and then he reached across the table and briefly clasped TenTen's hand.

TenTen did not retract her hand from his touch; she was preoccupied, thinking hard about the past she rarely told anyone about.

–

On the fourteenth, Kiba decided they were going out.

This came as a shock to TenTen, as she had just exited the shower.

"Get dressed!" Kiba called through the bathroom door.

TenTen made a face at the mirror, analyzing her expression.

"Kiba, I'm really tired!" she shouted back, squinting at her reflection. "I got shoved into a door today, remember?"

TenTen heard Kiba sigh loudly, distinctly, on the other side of the wall. TenTen gripped the sink's sides, biting her tongue.

"TenTen, it's Valentine's Day," Kiba began, a whine in his tone.

TenTen exhaled lowly, counting to ten in her mind.

"Fine," she grunted loudly.

–

Kiba took her to some restaurant TenTen had personally never heard of, let alone been to.

It was crowded with modern tables and even modern-looking people, cell phones and other . . . devices clamped to their ears.

TenTen felt like something awful and had already decided this was somewhere she did not want to be. But she kept her mouth shut, if only to please Kiba.

They were led to a table by the window, showing a gorgeous view of the city.

They ordered and waited out their food with conversation not pertaining to work, for once. The remainder of their dinner went without raised voices or angry incidence.

After the waiter came to clear their plates, Kiba reached across the table and grabbed TenTen's hand. Against her better judgement, TenTen started comparing the actions between two men, one sitting across from her and one who was probably locked in his cell for the night by now.

Suddenly, Kiba slid a box across the table, nudging it into TenTen's fingers.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, smiling.

TenTen sighed and released her hand from Kiba's grip, picking up the box to open it.

"I didn't get you anything," she told Kiba, pausing her fingers on the lid.

Kiba shook his head quickly.

"Doesn't matter," he assured. "Just open it."

TenTen exhaled again and popped off the lid, truthfully expecting nothing spectacular.

She was surprised.

TenTen stared at it, beginning to shake her head.

"Is this what I think it is?" she inquired, looking into Kiba's eyes.

Kiba looked genuinely nervous, a change from his usual arrogant confidence.

"Yeah, it is." He cleared his throat, and then docilely continued, "Will you marry me?"

TenTen stared at him, almost positive he was joking. When his expression remained that hopeful, irritatingly adorable visage, TenTen realized he wasn't joking at all. He was serious. _This_ was serious.

"Why? Why do you want to marry me?" TenTen found herself stammering.

Kiba appeared confused for a second.

"Because I love you."

TenTen felt guilt seep into her veins. She stared down at the ring again, trying to work up the courage to say what she really felt.

_Why not?_ her mind asked her. _You know everything there is to know about Kiba. You love him. Why wouldn't you want to marry him?_

TenTen considered this, and then pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger.

Kiba was grinning.

"Is that a yes?"

TenTen silently met his eyes.

"Yes, it is."

–

"You're engaged," Neji began, pointing to her left hand.

It was the next day, and TenTen was standing in the food line next to Neji, waiting to receive some lunch.

TenTen blinked at the band, as if it had only just appeared.

She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Um, yeah. I keep forgetting I have it on."

TenTen shook her head, embarrassed.

Beside her, Neji smiled slightly.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

TenTen bit her lip.

"Kiba Inuzuka," she found herself saying.

Neji's face faltered into his default impassiveness.

"I guess I expected as much. He said you were his girlfriend a few months ago."

TenTen glanced at Neji.

"Since when does he talk to you, anyway?"

Neji shrugged, but did not look her in the eyes.

TenTen shook her head again.

There was a small pause where the line shifted forward, and then Neji asked another question.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"Oh, God no. I—I hate rushing things."

"Officer Inuzuka doesn't seem the type to patient waiting."

TenTen pursed her mouth, but said, "He isn't. He'd get married right now if I let him."

"And you wouldn't?"

TenTen glanced up at Neji again.

He was gazing sharply at the tray in front of him.

TenTen caught herself studying his profile. The slope of his cheekbones, the jut of his chin, the shape of his mouth.

"N—no. I wouldn't."

Neji blinked and looked at her, mystification in his pale eyes.

"Is there—?" he started in a quiet voice.

TenTen didn't get to hear what else he planned to say. A loud noise exploded from the front of the line.

TenTen grimaced and brushed past Neji, her hand already flying to the baton at her waist.

Two inmates were having a shouting match, and if their gang tattoos were any indication, it could escalate just as quickly.

"Back in line!" she shouted, her order echoing through the dining hall.

The two inmates ignored her.

TenTen swiftly glanced around.

Two correctional officers were making their way over to the disturbance. Until they reached her, it would be TenTen's job to keep the two from hitting each other.

She grabbed the man who was on kitchen duty, latching onto his wrist.

He barely paid her any attention, still spitting curses into the other's face.

The correctional officers were almost there when the man from the line advanced, swinging his fists.

TenTen unsheathed her baton and slammed it into the advancing man's chest, warding him off with sharp jabs at the center of his sternum.

"Back off, now!" she enforced, gripping the baton tighter.

She was disregarded, and shoved by the man she had a grip on. TenTen stumbled backwards into a kitchen counter. Frustrated, she pushed off it after regaining her balance.

The two inmates were swinging at each other, making their way further into the mess hall.

Too many could enter this fight, and then they'd have a full out riot on their hands. This had to end now.

The correctional officers were struggling to get through the circle that had formed around the two fighters. TenTen elbowed and pushed people out of the way, desperate to get there.

She didn't get there, however, before she felt a sharp pain underneath her ribs. TenTen looked down at herself to see a shank sticking into her.

TenTen winced as she pulled it out; the thing was coated with her blood.

She stood, shakily, looking for her assaulter.

Her vision was spotted, and when an arm encircled her, leading her away from the crowd, TenTen did not protest.

"Damn inmates," she cursed weakly.

The person escorting her snorted.

They were in the hall now, the mess hall noise distant from behind them.

"Which way is the infirmary?" Neji questioned from a few inches above.

"Um," TenTen swivelled her head around and pointed. "That way."

It was slow progress, but they finally entered the infirmary, where Sakura was sitting at her desk, eating a sandwich.

When she looked up and saw TenTen's blood stained shirt, her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, shit," she said, clambering from her chair.

Neji easily set TenTen down on the examination table.

TenTen managed a smile at him.

"Thank you, Hyuga. You should probably get back to the mess hall before someone realizes you're gone."

Neji nodded, his eyes lingering on the ring on her hand.

"Congratulations," he murmured.

He left, and TenTen realized his words had been bitter.

She frowned as Sakura examined her wound.

"What was he congratulating you on?" Sakura inquired.

TenTen sighed.

"My engagement." Sakura looked up sharply. "To Kiba."

"Holy shit," Sakura said.

"Yeah. That's pretty much how I felt."

"Then why did you say yes?" prompted Sakura, disinfecting the injured area with sterilized alcohol.

TenTen shook her head.

"I don't know."

* * *

_I know that seems like a weird chapter . . . but I liked it. :)_

_Please review._

_And Happy New Year._


	5. Doubt

_Hey, long time no see, right? :) Sorry about the uber long delay of things here. I got caught up on other stuff and school and everything, so please grant me some forgiveness. :D_

_I hope all of you are well. :)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Of course he is!!! :D Well, remember Kiba and TenTen have been going out for months and months prior to this. . . It's not exactly sudden. Thanks!_

Shubhs: _Hahaha. I did, and that sounds like so much fun! :)_

Kygolie: _Hahahah. I love how you put the events. :D_

neji's goddess: _I hope you don't like it! That's not what we're here for, now is it?! ;D_

Fake Bliss: _Hahah. Yes. Yes, he did._

Ulqyfangirl27: _Very, very true. :D Thanks for the review._

Under a Rain Cloud: _Who says Kiba will call it off? ;D_

vicious-fluffy-bunny-llama: _Hahaha. You'll just have to be a little patient for a bit while longer. ;)_

SparkDazzleDuez: _Hahaha. I don't like Kiba either. Which is why he's usually the Evil One in my stories. XD_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san, do not fail us!!!!

* * *

_Doubt._

"TenTen, are you okay?!"

Kiba's voice was on edge. Silently, TenTen sighed. He was hard to calm down when he was like this.

"Yes, I'm fine."

After making sure the wound wasn't infected and that TenTen was not going to bleed to death, Sakura had sent her home, where Kiba had arrived hours later from hearing the news.

"Who the hell did it?! I swear I'll kill him!" Kiba shouted, earning them a bang on the wall from their neighbor.

"I don't know," TenTen said with measured patience.

She watched, carefully, as Kiba paced across the apartment floor.

"Was it Hyuga?" Kiba inquired several seconds later, sending TenTen a sharp look.

Incredulous, TenTen gaped at him.

"No, it wasn't Neji. He's . . . He wouldn't. Besides, he took me to the infirmary himself."

Kiba stopped pacing, turning to glare at his fiancé.

Her eyes were honest; she trusted Hyuga.

Kiba swallowed and dropped the subject for TenTen's sake.

He would deal with Hyuga himself.

–

Kiba didn't like to admit it, but Neji Hyuga was more handsome than he had a right to be.

If anything, this only made Kiba angrier.

It was the following day, and TenTen was bedridden until Sakura gave her the permission to return to work. Investigation into her stabbing was still pending.

"Hyuga," Kiba greeted flatly as he stared sharply at the other man.

Neji slowly met Kiba's eyes, studying him.

"What do you want, Officer?" Neji murmured, not in the mood for 'question the prisoner'.

"You stabbed TenTen," said Kiba.

It was neither a statement, or a question. Neji wasn't stupid. It was an accusation.

Neji shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I would never hurt her," Neji retorted calmly.

"That's bullshit," Kiba muttered, his voice low. "And your record proves it."

Immediately, Neji's face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

"You must not believe in 'innocent until proven guilty'," Neji replied coldly.

Kiba snorted and rolled his eyes. It was answer enough.

"Of course not," Kiba concurred gruffly. "That's as much bullshit as you saying you didn't stab TenTen."

"I _didn't_ stab TenTen. And I'm sure she told you as much when you interrogated her."

Kiba glared at Neji for the insinuation.

"She's my fiancé, you know. I proposed and she said yes," Kiba said, gloating.

Neji inclined his head.

"She said as much the other day."

Kiba instantly lost his smugness.

"I thought I told you not to talk to her anymore," he grunted.

Neji frowned slightly and shrugged.

"No offense, Officer, but you can hardly tell me who I can and cannot speak to."

Kiba snorted again.

"You don't think so, huh?" Kiba looked over his shoulder and called out to a fellow police officer. "Hey, Suigetsu, how about we put Hyuga here in solitary for a few days? That oughta shut his chatting for a while, hm?"

The other officer grinned, his sharp teeth jagged.

Kiba turned back to smirk at Neji.

Neji took a deep breath and stared back, keeping TenTen's face close in his mind.

–

TenTen returned to the jail two weeks later, her stab wound now a healed scar.

The booking office was empty when TenTen entered it, Ino sitting in an office chair alone.

"Glad to see you're back," Ino greeted, sparing TenTen a glance.

"Thanks," TenTen replied, intending to start towards Block Two to locate Neji.

"You won't find him in the cellblock," Ino called out, loud enough for TenTen to hear.

TenTen retracted her steps, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

Ino swivelled her chair to face her friend.

"He's in solitary. Has been for two weeks or so."

TenTen's heart stilled, her eyebrows drawn together.

Without another word to Ino, TenTen strode off towards the area that housed solitary confined prisoners.

After receiving Neji's cell number, she went to the appropriate cell. Without pausing, TenTen released the lock on the door and entered, closing it behind her when she was safely inside.

Solitary confinement cells were smaller than the ones in the general cellblocks. It contained the usual fixtures, but it was bare of ornamentation.

Neji was sitting against the opposite wall of the door, his knees drawn into his chest. His eyes were closed; he hadn't seemed to hear the door open. TenTen smiled lightly.

"Neji," TenTen murmured, waiting.

Slowly, Neji opened his eyes. He blinked once, probably to clear his vision. When he realized who it was, his mouth lifted into a half-smile.

"I missed you," was what he said first.

TenTen smirked.

"Why are you in here, Neji?"

Neji cleared his throat and wiped his face with his hand.

"Do you need a clear reason to be in solitary confinement?" he queried.

TenTen grinned wryly.

"Yes," she answered.

Neji frowned, but responded, "I disobeyed an order from an officer."

TenTen perched an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious.

"And who might this officer have been?"

Neji cleared his throat again, avoiding her gaze.

"Answer the question, Neji," TenTen ordered.

"I can't," he said.

TenTen's forehead wrinkled.

"Why not?"

Neji sent her a short, concentrated look.

"Because the first rule you learn in prison is to keep your mouth shut. And even I'm not stupid enough to break it."

TenTen sighed, exasperated.

"It was Kiba, wasn't it?" she muttered under her breath.

Neji didn't answer, confirming her thoughts.

TenTen shook her head, angry with her fiancé for his stupidity.

"I'm sorry he put you in here," she finally said to Neji. "He's too rash, sometimes."

Neji blinked, considering her.

"He accused me of stabbing you." Neji's forehead wrinkled. "He cares a lot about you."

TenTen stared at him, confused by the words Neji had just said.

She crossed her arms, hiding her engagement ring from view.

"Yes, I guess he does. But that doesn't give him the right to go throwing innocent people into solitary confinement for two weeks."

Neji had no further argument.

"Come on, Neji. I'll take you back to your cellblock."

Neji stood, waiting patiently as TenTen handcuffed him.

As they started out into the hallways of the prison, Neji said, "Are you feeling better?"

TenTen hid her smile.

"Yes. The wound's just a scar now. All healed."

Neji said nothing for several seconds, gathering his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I let that happen to you," he murmured lowly, staring straight ahead.

TenTen glanced up at him, bemused.

"It's not your fault, Neji. It's not anyone's fault but mine. I should have waited for help before trying to go through all those inmates."

"Still," Neji continued. "I could have helped you. Protected you."

TenTen couldn't stop her heart from beating a little faster when he said those words.

"No," she dismissed. "It's not your job to protect me or even help me, Neji. That's my job. Yours is to serve your time and be a good prisoner."

Neji snorted.

"I'll do my best," he responded.

TenTen permitted a small smile.

–

"Kiba, do you want to explain to me why Hyuga was put in solitary confinement for two weeks for no apparent reason?"

Kiba stopped in the doorway of their apartment, hesitant.

TenTen was standing in the kitchenette, her back to him.

But Kiba wasn't stupid. There was an edge to his fiance's voice. It was clear she wasn't pleased.

"He was put in there for a reason," Kiba responded.

TenTen turned to face him.

Kiba's guess had been right. She was livid.

"And what reason was that?" she spat.

Kiba's eyes narrowed.

"He stabbed you."

TenTen gritted her teeth, angry.

"No, he didn't! The investigation hasn't even finished, Kiba! Besides, I know he didn't do it!"

"How do you know that?!" demanded Kiba. "Why do you even trust him, huh? He's a prisoner, TenTen, not someone you met at the coffee shop, okay?"

"I'm aware of his incarceration, thank you very much," TenTen responded, eyes glaring daggers.

Kiba shook his head at her.

"I don't know what you see in him. He's disgusting."

"How can you judge him? All you've ever done is accuse him of things that he hasn't even done."

Kiba stared at his fiancé, concerned.

"You may think you know him, but you don't, TenTen. You don't."

TenTen wanted to retort, but she bit her tongue, stopping herself.

Kiba had made a good point, despite all his obstinacy.

What did she know about Neji, other than the small things he'd decided to share with her?

TenTen quietly let the subject fall between she and Kiba, and turned back to making their dinner, seriously reconsidering her supposed friendship with the inmate known as Neji Hyuga.

* * *

_:)_

_Please review._


	6. Intellect

_Sorry if this chapter's a little short. I got a whoosh of inspiration, and it went pretty dang quick. :)_

SilentlyDoomed: _Hahaha. Well, Kiba's a jerk, so. . . ;)_

Kygolie: _Hahahaha. I agree with all of those things. :D_

Pyrozia: _Thanks!_

tennisxdork: _Hahahaha._

SparkDazzleDuez: _Thanks very much!_

vicious-fluffy-bunny-llama: _Thank you. :)_

bright-rebellious: _Aw, thanks! I really enjoy impressing you guys. ;D_

.Poisoned Scarlet.: _Yep. Lockdown Raw was pretty much my best friend while writing this chapter. :D Thanks for the review. :)_

Toph43: _Thank you!_

**Disclaimer:** Is it just me, or is Kishimoto using some _Star Wars_ parallels? Just wondering. . .

* * *

_Intellect._

Neji liked to spend the majority of his days reading.

He'd always been smart, incredibly smart, and higher education had only fueled his need of knowledge.

His current incarceration did not change this fact.

However, it did limit his selection drastically.

As February gave way to March, Neji was forced to re-read a collection of science fiction novellas he'd bartered off a guard.

Neji wasn't particularly fond of the short stories, but was saved from them by a distraction.

A guard tapped on the open metal door of Neji's cell, glancing in.

"Hyuga, you've got a visitor."

Neji kept his face composed, though inwardly he wasn't sure of who to expect.

He shirked the book aside and stood, following the guard out of the cellblock and to the area where visitors were intercepted.

The guard led him into a semi-large room filled with basic sets of tables and chairs. A few were occupied, but it was fairly empty in the room's great size.

Neji looked around as he waited for the guard to shackle his wrists, trying to pinpoint his visitor.

He succeeded; she was sitting alone at a table near a corner, beside the only window in the room.

Neji blinked; it was strange to see someone so pure sitting in a place of such depravity.

Neji swallowed. It was his fault she was here in the first place. It was his shame to bear.

Thoughtfully, Neji picked his way around the tables and chairs to the one his visitor occupied.

He sat himself carefully, measuring his visitor's countenance.

As usual, Hinata's wide eyes betrayed her feelings. She had always been easy to read.

Neji waited for his cousin to begin the conversation, though there were questions he was itching to voice.

When Hinata finally spoke a few moments later, her voice was its usual quiet, soft soprano.

"I would have come earlier, Neji, but I'm sure you can understand that it was inappropriate, considering. . ."

Neji nodded; he did understand.

Hinata fell silent again, seemingly unsure of what to say. Neji interceded.

"How have things been for . . . everyone?"

A light frown covered Hinata's pale mouth.

"Those who know understand the circumstances. But—well, you know that not everyone was aware. . ."

"Yes," Neji agreed.

Hinata met her cousin's eyes for a brief second.

"How are you doing? It isn't as bad as most people portray it, is it?"

"It's about as fitting as the name represents. . ." Neji answered, noncommittal.

Hinata sighed and glanced out the window.

"I'm sorry, Neji. For how things transpired. I never thought that—," she shook her head, unable to finish.

"No, Hinata. It's my fault. I am responsible for all of this."

Hinata just stared at him, unable to deny his words.

"I would have brought money for bail, but—!"

"It would have been too much anyway," Neji interrupted. "Crimes like mine have high prices. It gives the court system some control."

Hinata blinked, comprehending.

"Hinata? Will you do me a favor?"

Hinata paused for a second, but eventually nodded.

"Please continue to visit me."

Hinata's face took on a pained expression, but then she nodded again.

"Yes, I will. I promise."

Neji attempted a smile.

–

"Morning," Ino murmured to TenTen as she came in the next day.

TenTen replied with a sleepy smile.

After settling down in Admissions, Ino brightened enough to inform TenTen of the jail's gossip from the previous day.

"Neji Hyuga got a visitor yesterday."

TenTen's cheeks flushed a little.

She hadn't spoken to Neji since her argument with Kiba, which, for now, had satisfied her fiancé.

But this struck her curiosity sharply.

"Who was it?" TenTen asked nonchalantly.

Ino shrugged.

"I didn't catch a name, but it was a woman, maybe my age or so. Really pretty. She had that classic beauty, you know? High cheekbones, dark hair, pale skin."

TenTen frowned, trying to piece together physical features.

She pushed aside the feeling of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

–

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

Neji blinked once, then twice. He glanced in his peripheral vision to see TenTen, waiting.

He turned to face her, studying her eyes. In her features, he saw something akin to vulnerability.

"I don't," he answered.

"You don't what?" TenTen retorted.

"Have a girlfriend."

TenTen blushed a little, and broke the intense gaze that Neji had been upholding.

She sighed and sat down next to him, ignoring Neji's probing eyes.

"Why did you ask?" Neji inquired.

TenTen rubbed her eyes, tired.

"Ino said something about you having a visitor yesterday. I guess I assumed. . ."

"That it was someone I was involved with romantically?" Neji concluded.

TenTen nodded, embarrassed.

Neji couldn't help the smug smile that graced his lips.

"You're jealous?" he prompted.

TenTen quickly sent him a glare, though it lost some of its fierceness in the face of Neji's smirk.

"I am not jealous," she lowly vocalized, emphasizing every word.

"Good," Neji responded. "There's no reason to be. She's my cousin."

TenTen couldn't help but feel a little relieved, but stupidity quickly overshadowed it.

"What did she want? Your cousin?"

"She just wanted to see how I was holding up," Neji said quietly.

TenTen bit her lip, sneaking a glance at Neji.

"And how are you holding up?"

Neji slowly turned his penetrating eyes on her.

TenTen flinched.

Neji decided to ignore her question and counter with one of his own, "How's your fiancé?"

TenTen sighed.

"Fine," she muttered.

Neji stopped staring at her, focusing instead on the tabletop in front of him.

"So . . . your court date's coming up," TenTen began hesitantly.

Neji nodded.

"Yes," he ceded. "Three months."

"Are you prepared for it?"

"As prepared as I need to be," answered Neji.

TenTen's forehead wrinkled.

"What does that mean?"

Neji pursed his lips and caught TenTen's eye again, serious.

"How much would it change our friendship if you found out I was guilty?"

TenTen stared at him, apprehensive.

"Are you guilty, Neji?"

He smiled a little.

"Answer my question, TenTen. Would it change anything?"

TenTen considered it.

Ultimately, she responded, "It would depend on the crime."

"Would it?"

TenTen hesitated.

Neji's mouth revealed a tight smile, shook his head, and stood, walking away from her.

* * *

_Review, please._


	7. Something

_I had some free time to post this chapter, which I finished this past weekend._

_Hope you guys like it. :)_

KawaiPanda: _Thanks!_

crystaliris94: _Thank you very much; I'm glad you like it! Really? I use it as a pairing in a few of my fics, just smatterings though, until I can get Neji and TenTen together. ;D_

SilentlyDoomed: _:O Go. Watch. Star. Wars. Now. I order it. :) You don't without careful preparation. ;)_

vicious-fluffy-bunny-llama: _:D Thanks._

tennisxdork: _He's not a tease! ;D He's just . . . mysterious. ;)_

Essence of Moonlight: _By stabbing, you mean TenTen? No, he did not stab her. :)_

sweet-spiced crack: _What confused you? The question at the end? If so, don't worry about it. ;D_

Drea1284: _I think you know me well enough by now that I won't say anything about it._

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN, FOR PETE'S SAKE.

* * *

_Something._

"Don't be angry with me," TenTen asked the next time she saw him.(1)

A faint smile appeared on Neji's lips.

"I'm not angry with you."

TenTen frowned.

"Then what happened? Last time we talked you walked out like you were angry," she pressed, leaning across the table.

It was bright in the yard. Prisoners milled around, bartering and ranting about their trials.

Neji considered his crossword and penned a word in ink. It fit perfectly in the neatly aligned boxes.

"I was frustrated," Neji murmured, glancing up at her. "You seem to forget sometimes that I am a prisoner, and I do have a past. One that I'm not exactly proud of."

TenTen waited for more, but it didn't come.

"You're still not going to tell me what you did, are you?"

Neji shook his head, his eyes smiling a little.

"No. The timing has to be right."

TenTen raised her eyebrows, confused.

"What does that mean?"

Neji didn't explain, just stared at her for a few seconds with his pale, intrigued eyes.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Neji inquired, changing the subject.

TenTen grimaced.

"I hate it. I hate choosing stuff. Did you know you have to decide how to have your dinner plates set? And what type of cutlery you use?" TenTen cradled her head in her hands and groaned. "It's awful."

Neji smiled, genuinely amused.

"If it bothers you so much, why go through with it?"

"It makes Kiba happy," TenTen mumbled through her fingers.

"But not you?" Neji prompted, filling in another section of boxes.

TenTen didn't reply, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Neji looked up, considering her.

"Don't forget you always have options," he told her softly.

TenTen smiled wryly.

"Really? And what options do I have?

"You could always not marry him. . ." Neji said.

TenTen stared back at him, chewing on her bottom lip.

She eventually shook her head, ignoring the creeping blush that was rising from her neck to her cheeks.

"It would break his heart."

"Not as much as it would break yours when you realize you're married to someone who can't make you happy."

TenTen gazed at him, surprised by his opinion.

"You just don't like him," TenTen brushed off.

Neji shrugged.

"I won't debate that. I don't like him. But I also think that if you truly loved him, you'd be more excited about marrying him. You wouldn't have hesitated to tell me that you were engaged. You wouldn't have been jealous when you heard I had a female visitor. . ."

TenTen's flush deepened.

"It's just an observation," Neji muttered, turning back to his crossword.

TenTen quickly leaned across the table and snatched the pen from his hand.

She waited until Neji met her eyes to speak.

"There is nothing between us," she uttered slowly, emphasizing her words.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You don't really believe that," he replied. "There is something."

TenTen glared at him.

"TenTen, what's a nine-letter word for irresponsible?"

TenTen shook her head, but offered, "Senseless?"

Neji smirked.

"Impulsive," he countered.

TenTen clenched her jaw.

–

Kiba rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"How many bridesmaids do you want?" he asked TenTen, who was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

"I don't know," she replied, truly having not thought of it before.

"Well, don't you think you need to decide? I mean, we've got a lot to plan, TenTen."

TenTen sighed, exasperated.

"Not really, seeing as we haven't even set a date yet," TenTen remarked edgily.

"About that," Kiba began. "We need to get that straightened away too."

TenTen considered her expression in the mirror.

An extreme look of annoyance was impressed on her features, deep crease lines embedded in her forehead.

"I told you," TenTen said as she left the bathroom, "I don't want to rush things. We agreed that a long engagement would be best."

"No, you agreed. Or rather, you decided."

TenTen looked at him, eyes blazing in anger.

"Get out. Now."

Kiba stared at her, shocked.

"What?" he queried, leaning up on his elbow.

"Get out of my apartment. You're always over here. And I need my space. So go. Now."

Kiba continued to stare openly at her, incredulous.

"GET OUT!" TenTen shouted, taking a fistful of Kiba's things and flinging them towards the door.

Kiba scrambled out of her bed and tripped into his clothes, being careful to slam the door behind him as he left.

TenTen sourly sat down on a kitchen chair, and wrested off her engagement ring, wordlessly throwing it into the depths of her small living room.

–

"Hyuga."

Neji looked up to see an officer waiting with cuffs.

"Booking office wants to see you."

Neji raised his eyebrows but said nothing, offering his wrists to be shackled.

Neji allowed himself to be led to the booking office station, where TenTen was waiting.

"Thank you," TenTen said to the officer.

He nodded and returned the way they had come.

Neji glanced at TenTen, taking care to notice that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring.

TenTen silently took Neji's elbow, steering him down a hallway.

She didn't begin speaking until they were entirely alone.

"I freaked out on Kiba the other night," she murmured.

Neji considered this before saying, "Why?"

"He was pressuring me. About the wedding stuff."

"Is that why you're not wearing your ring?"

TenTen looked down at the ground.

"I kind of lost it somewhere in my living room."

Neji spared her a smile.

"Why are you telling me this?"

TenTen stared up at him, unable to defy the intense pull she had to him.

Wordlessly, TenTen turned to a door set in the wall and held it open for Neji to enter.

He gave her a curious glance before going up the stairs behind the door.

TenTen followed, pushing aside her anxiety.

The night was nice, balmy and pleasant.

Neji looked around, soaking it in.

"I haven't been outside like this in such a long time," he murmured softly to himself.

TenTen looked at him, smiling some.

"Makes you wish you were free, right?"

Neji snorted.

"Who doesn't want to be free?" he retorted, turning to her.

TenTen bit her bottom lip, feeling her nerves vibrate with excitement.

Neji noticed the change in her expression and smirked at the ground.

"Is there a reason why you brought me up here, TenTen?"

TenTen swallowed past the growing lump in her throat.

"Not—not really," she mumbled.

"I mean, other than the fact there are no cameras up here?"

TenTen started to feel like she'd made a mistake. Still, she did not move from where she was standing.

She forced herself to shake her head.

Neji looked at her and shifted closer.

He touched her face, his fingers light on her skin.

TenTen bit her lip, trying to summon the words to make him stop.

Except . . . she didn't want him to.

Reluctantly, TenTen met Neji's pale eyes.

He was waiting for her, his face calm and intent.

Neji exhaled quietly and brushed back some of her hair.

"I won't if you don't want me to," he said gently.

TenTen barely knew what she was doing, but she grasped the back of his neck and pulled him into her; her lips brushed his mouth.

TenTen's cheeks flushed when her breath caught; Neji had kissed her back.

Her heart was beating erratically fast; Neji kissed her again.

It was driving her crazy, enough for her to push him away.

"Just—," she stopped and shook her head, walking shortly away from him.

TenTen struggled to maintain regular breathing.

When she accomplished this, minutes later, she turned back to Neji, her thoughts somewhat collected.

"Here's what's going to happen, Hyuga. We're not going to speak to each other. Or look at each other, or converse in any possible form. Do you understand?"

Neji was frowning, not even attempting to conceal his dolefulness.

"You're making a mistake," he murmured lowly.

"I already did!" TenTen exclaimed, gesturing harshly. "I never should have brought you up here. I'm just so damn stupid I didn't think about it at all!"

She shook her head brusquely and strode toward Neji, gripping his elbow tighter than need be.

He waited until they were back inside to speak again.

"You're sure that this is what you want? You don't want me to talk to you . . . or look at you?"

"No, I don't," TenTen compelled herself to respond.

TenTen sent a darting glance at Neji.

His face was stone.

"Then I won't do any of those things."

TenTen dutifully escorted him back to his block, doing her best to avoid how close Neji was.

* * *

(1) I imagine this about four weeks after the last chapter.

_Yeah, so, review! :)_


	8. Ambivalence

_I can feel it. This is going to be completed very, very soon. :)_

Kygolie: _Hahahaha. Sorry if it's confusing!_

Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf: _They're still engaged, TenTen was just ticked off._

DarkAnonymous324: _:) Thank you!_

IAmHyuuga: _Thanks much!_

vicious-fluffy-bunny-llama: _Thanks a bunch._

ghostangel: _I'm not really sure in terms of chapters how long it will be, but the story's reaching the climax, so it won't be too long before I finish it. :) Thanks for reviewing._

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters. The plot is from my brain.

* * *

_Ambivalence._

TenTen was weighed down with guilt.

Not just guilt concerning her kiss with Neji, but with her previous treatment of Kiba.

So, TenTen finally got tired of Kiba tiptoeing around her and she permitted him to come back to her apartment.

True to their agreement, Neji did not attempt to speak or acknowledge her, making TenTen feel all the more guilty.

–

TenTen and Neji's understanding lasted no more than two weeks.

Irritable and only having arrived ten minutes before, TenTen was radioed to the infirmary.

Somehow, she was not surprised to see Neji there sporting a black eye and a cut on his cheek.

"Did you lose?" she asked bitterly.

Neji smiled. Blood ran down his chin.

"Yes, I lost."

TenTen looked around swiftly for Sakura. She was nowhere to be seen.

"If you're looking for the doctor, she's not here. She's cleaning up the other guy."

TenTen angrily set down his file.

"Why did you do it? Naruto said you started the fight!"

"He looked at me funny," Neji stated, raising his eyebrows as if this were obvious.

"Shut up!" TenTen snapped.

Neji remained silent until TenTen calmed down.

"Why are you here anyway?"

TenTen frowned, angry.

"The booking officer makes changes to inmate's files, including medical histories and fights. Ino is on lunch break and everyone else is busy. I had to come myself."

Neji smiled crookedly. More blood spilled down.

"Does it really kill you that much to see me? I would've thought you'd be relieved."

TenTen perched an eyebrow.

"Relieved? Why should I? I have more work to do now than I did before. I have to remove you from your block, place you in solitary confinement for a few days as punishment, and then put you in a new block. Your stupid fight is causing more trouble, not just for me, but for everyone!"

Neji shrugged carelessly.

TenTen wanted to hit him. To restrain herself further, she crossed her arms.

Neji caught the flash of her engagement ring, resituated back on her finger.

"I see you found your ring," he stated flatly, eyes dark.

TenTen blushed.

"It was hiding under my coffee table," she replied.

Neji's mouth moved into a half-grimace.

When he spoke again, TenTen could detect the inflection of resentment in his voice.

"I guess the dog has come in from the doghouse?"

TenTen flinched.

"Don't talk about him like that," TenTen reprimanded half-heartedly.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"It's amusing to me that you're defending him, when a couple of weeks ago you were ready to dismiss him entirely."

TenTen glared at him.

"It's your fault that it happened," she blamed.

Neji raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"_My_ fault?" he inquired, incredulous. "You kissed me first, TenTen."

TenTen's face flooded with color, shamed.

Sakura opened the door to the infirmary and stepped in, narrowing her eyes at TenTen's reddened face.

"TenTen, you okay? You look like you might have a fever. . ."

"I'm fine," spat TenTen, picking up Neji's file again and flipping it open. "Let's just finish this so I can take Hyuga to solitary confinement."

Obediently, Sakura tugged on surgical gloves and began cleaning Neji's wounds, unable to ignore the penetrating gaze that the convict was treating TenTen to.

–

TenTen silently escorted Neji to solitary confinement, where he was assigned and placed in a different cell block.

"You can't be mad at me for something you started," Neji murmured.

"I can be as angry as I want," TenTen contradicted.

Neji sighed impatiently as she unshackled him.

"I don't regret kissing you," he said quietly. "And I doubt you regret it either."

TenTen met his gaze sharply.

"It won't happen again," she informed him, brown eyes blazing.

"We'll see," Neji replied, just as serious.

TenTen shook her head.

"I made a mistake, alright? I made a mistake and it won't happen again because it's wrong. I have a fiancé, and you're a prisoner. It just . . . it doesn't make sense."

"Just because something doesn't make sense doesn't mean it's wrong."

"It is wrong!" TenTen hissed at him. "I could lose my job for that one mistake!"

Neji didn't respond, staring at her.

He glanced around a second before indiscreetly brushing his unshackled hand along the inside of her wrist.

TenTen felt a shiver descend down her spine.

Before she lost her control, TenTen gave Neji a light shove into the small white cell and shut the door, overcome with confusion.

–

"You seem edgy. What's wrong?"

TenTen stiffened, feeling her muscles clench tighter.

She didn't know if it was guilt that was making her so tense, or the fact that Neji still managed to pervade her thoughts, regardless if she was with Kiba or not.

Kiba reached up and attempted to massage the back of her neck.

TenTen twisted away, grimacing.

"I don't feel well," she lied, moving from the couch to her bed.

Kiba frowned, following after her at a casual distance.

"Are you sick? Did you eat something bad?" he queried, watching as she lied down and buried her face in her pillow.

"No," was her muffled answer.

Kiba sighed and sat down on the edge of her mattress, rubbing her back.

"Kiba, I really just want to sleep, okay?" muttered TenTen, hating herself for being so selfish.

Kiba paused, disappointed.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, quietly leaving her apartment.

TenTen flopped over onto her back, rubbing her eyes.

She felt like shit.

–

Neji was released from his solitary confinement a week later.

He was placed into a new cell block for his fighting, which personally he knew he deserved.

TenTen had not made any attempts to see him since his punishment began, and Neji had a slight distinction that she wouldn't make any anytime soon.

To his surprise, she appeared in his cell block the very next day.

Neji felt himself hold his breath as she sat down across from him.

Flatly, she met Neji's eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about you," she murmured.

Neji did not relax at this enlightening. It made him even more nervous.

TenTen wasn't done.

"You're a disease. And a nuisance. And crazy," she continued. "And if I weren't completely attracted to you, I would probably kill you."

Neji cracked a small smile.

"Stop smiling," TenTen snapped. "This is not something to smile about."

Neji managed to modify his expression.

"I've never been in a situation like this before," TenTen sighed, cradling her head. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, you're a prisoner awaiting trial. I'm an officer of the law. I'm engaged to another person. I must be freaking insane."

Neji swallowed and discreetly braided their fingers together.

TenTen leaned her head on her free hand, staring at him with indecipherable brown eyes.

"I don't want to give in to you," she muttered finally.

Neji looked at the hand he was holding.

He ran his thumb over her engagement ring, thoughtful.

"You must do what you feel is right," Neji quietly advised.

TenTen smiled bitterly.

"That would make perfect sense, if I knew what was right anymore."

* * *

_Review, por favor. :)_


	9. Guilty

_Hi, guys. :)_

Drea1284: _Hahahaha. Give her a little bit more time. ;)_

DarkAnonymous324: _Thanks very much!_

Kygolie: _Yeah, just remember she's not trying to be a jerk. . . It's just kind of happening._

vicious-fluffy-bunny-llama: _Yep. . . Dang, Fighter's so old. . . Aw, thanks!_

Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf: _Haha, well I give you a bit of a hint at the end. :)_

Taniya: _Thanks!_

SnowCharms: _Haha, yep, pretty much._

Sakurablossom009: _Thanks so much!_

IAmHyuuga: _No, no, she can't. :) Well, all good things must come to an end eventually. ;)_

sweet-spiced crack: _Will do._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns everything, not counting the plot.

* * *

_Guilty._

"Mr. Hyuga."

Neji stood from his chair and shook hands with his visitor.

"You're doing well?" asked Jiraiya, raising his thick eyebrows.

"Yes," Neji answered, swallowing.

Jiraiya considered him over his briefcase, benevolent.

"Have you given your position anymore thought?"

Neji practically snorted.

"All the time," he replied.

Jiraiya nodded, glancing over his files.

"The most important thing is to plead for a shorter sentence than the maximum. Obviously, the judge will take into consideration the . . . unique circumstances."

"But they won't consider it justifiable, will they?" Neji asked.

Jiraiya shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. It was voluntary, despite the circumstances you were in."

Neji sighed and leaned back in his chair, thoughtful.

Jiraiya glanced at him for a second.

"Makes you wish something like this hadn't happened, right?"

Neji frowned.

"You have no idea. But if I hadn't, it would be worse. . . Does that make any sense?"

Jiraiya smiled slightly.

"To very few," responded Jiraiya.

–

The hour's drive to the state penitentiary always made TenTen recall just why she was driving there in the first place.

After being permitted to pass through security, TenTen sat in front of a plexiglass window.

On the other side, her father was already waiting.

TenTen swallowed and picked up the phone mounted in the wall so she could speak to him.

"Hey, Dad," she murmured.

Her father nodded to her, his brown eyes slightly confused.

"TenTen," he greeted, bemusement in his tone. "Haven't seen you in a while. . ."

"Yeah, I've been busy at work. . . How are you?"

He leaned back in his chair, considering her.

"Fine, considering my unfortunate circumstances." He paused, before asking, "Is there something you needed?"

TenTen hesitated to tell him; so instead, she wordlessly showed him the engagement ring on her finger.

TenTen's father raised his eyebrows.

He was quiet for several minutes.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone that . . . serious," he ultimately said.

"Neither did I," TenTen responded with a sigh.

He smiled for a short second before allowing his mouth to slope back into a frown.

"Who is it?"

TenTen fiddled with the ring, scowling.

"His name's Kiba. He's a correctional officer over at the jail."

TenTen's father nodded.

"Do you love him?"

TenTen met her dad's eyes, hoping she wouldn't have to say it aloud.

He nodded again, understanding.

"Then why say yes?"

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but the thing is I think I might be falling for someone else."

"And who might that be?"

TenTen scraped her fingernail against the tabletop.

"His name's Neji."

"How did you meet him?"

TenTen chewed on her bottom lip, knowing that she was about to sound crazy.

"He—he's one of the inmates awaiting trial at the jail."

TenTen's father looked at her for a long second before opening his mouth to laugh.

TenTen stared at him, surprised.

"Dad, it's not funny."

"Yes, it is!" protested her father. "My daughter, who's a police officer, is falling for an inmate? It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

He continued to laugh, making TenTen increasingly angry.

"I know I'm crazy, alright!" she snapped, seriously thinking about leaving.

TenTen's father wiped his eyes, grinning.

"So, TenTen, what makes this prisoner more special than your fiancé? He must be pretty charismatic if he caught your eye."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Don't make fun of me," she retorted. "There's just something—I don't know what it is."

"What's he on trial for?" queried her dad.

TenTen pursed her lips and fidgeted.

"He won't tell me."

Across from her, TenTen's father mulled this over, straight-faced once more.

"You don't even have a guess?"

TenTen shrugged.

"I honestly can't imagine him doing something wrong."

"If he won't tell you, he's probably pleading guilty," stated her father.

TenTen met his eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's common. Someone who pleads innocent will put up a fight proclaiming their innocence. The guilty ones—they're quiet because they know they did something wrong."

"So, whatever he did, Neji thinks he's going to be incriminated?"

"Most likely."

He watched TenTen's face fall. It made his heart hurt a little.

"TenTen, I know I haven't been the most responsible person in your life, but regardless of my past, I don't think it's a good idea to be in a relationship with a criminal."

TenTen scoffed.

"You're hardly one to talk, Dad. If you knew him you wouldn't say that."

TenTen hung up the phone and stood, leaving her father behind.

–

"Would you . . . be willing to . . . attend my trial?"

TenTen glanced at Neji out of the corner of her eye, slightly surprised.

TenTen bit her lip.

"Why do you want me there?" she finally inquired.

Neji hesitated, his eyes slowly scanning the yard in front of them.

"It'd be a lot more comforting, for one," he began. "And . . . I don't know. It just . . . feels right, asking you to come."

"I'll come, if you make me a promise," she murmured after several moments of thought.

Neji inclined his head in acceptance.

"Just tell me what you're on trial for," TenTen said, turning to face him.

Neji frowned, but sadly met her eyes.

"Voluntary manslaughter."

* * *

_I realize some of you might not know what that means, but be patient! I will tell you!_

_In the meantime, please, please review!_


	10. Trial

_So, sorry I haven't updated in a few months. On the bright side though, next chapter will most likely be the last. :D YAY!_

HeavensPheonix561: _Well, he had to tell her sometime. I think with his trial coming up, and wanting her to be there, he wanted to just get it out of the way._

DarkAnonymous324: _Thank yoooouuuu._

InFieryPeace: _Thanks!_

SnowCharms: _Eh, I think he just was feeling the pressure of his trial, so he went ahead and told her._

Angelwings228: _See, that's the reaction I was hoping for. :)_

Sakurablossom009: _Well, you'll find out this chapter! :)_

oneh1gh: _No, he wasn't. Read and you'll see. :)_

Drea1284: _I'm curious to see who you think he killed._

alamodie: _Thanks very much!_

The90s.: _Just as a sidenote: Best era ever. Thanks for the review!_

Nerd4eva: _Thanks._

anonymous: _I'm glad you like it!_

**Disclaimer:** I'm a non-profit writer. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Trial._

"You're doing what?"

TenTen bit her lip as she analyzed her closet, searching for something appropriate for the following day.

"I'm going to Neji's trial tomorrow," she repeated tentatively.

Behind her, Kiba gripped the mattress, angry.

"Why the hell do you care about him?" Kiba spat, glaring at her back.

TenTen stared blankly at the clothes hanging on the hangers.

"Because he's my friend, and he asked me to go," she replied flatly.

"TenTen. He's an _inmate in a county jail_. What the hell—?"

TenTen whirled around, brown eyes wide as she met Kiba's gaze.

"I kissed him," she revealed boldly, cheeks flushed.

Kiba stilled for a moment, his face slowly contorting from disbelief to rage.

"When?" he choked out roughly.

TenTen bit the inside of her cheek.

"After we had that big fight. Two weeks ago. . ."

Kiba was breathing uncontrollably, his visage quickly darkening.

TenTen sadly watched him, feeling empathy for him.

"You're in love with a convict," Kiba muttered, face livid and red.

TenTen felt her cheeks flush with the accusation.

"I'll tell the captain," Kiba hissed, eyes burning. "Then what will you do, TenTen?"

TenTen's jaw clenched and she stalked up to him, grabbing his shirt front in a tight fist.

"I swear on my badge, Kiba, if you tell the captain, I'll personally make your life so miserable you'll have no choice but to resign as an officer. Don't take away the only person I've ever had a true relationship with!"

Kiba pushed her back, loosening her grip.

He shook his head, giving a harsh bark of laughter.

"'True relationship'? What relationship can survive behind steel bars? Your father'd be so damn proud of you, wouldn't he? In love with a prisoner?"

TenTen felt like he'd punched the breath out of her.

Her voice shook when she spoke.

"Get out of my apartment. And don't you dare talk about this to anyone or I don't know what I'll do."

Kiba glowered at her and said, "I want my ring back first."

TenTen blinked but wrested the ring off without a second thought, flinging it at Kiba's face.

"Take it. I don't want it," she responded.

Kiba shook his head and made his way to the door, calling out before he slammed it, "You're screwed up, TenTen."

TenTen didn't reply; she knew he was right.

–

Neji was nervous.

He wasn't usually nervous, but rationally, it made sense. Who wouldn't be nervous when the rest of their life was being determined today by a single unbiased individual?

Next to him, Jiraiya reviewed the case, humming to himself.

His lawyer's carefree attitude only served to worry Neji more.

"Case 124?" called the guard.

Jiraiya stood, gesturing to Neji.

The guard who was ordered to accompany Neji to the court room unshackled the manacles on Neji's wrists.

"Ready?" inquired Jiraiya.

Neji looked at the older man, and then at the closed oak doors of the courtroom.

"Neji, it will all be alright."

Neji's eyes flickered back to Jiraiya's.

"By what definition will everything 'be alright'? I'm receiving a sentence, regardless of the evidence, correct?" Neji inquired.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You will receive some sort of sentence."

Neji glanced back at the doors and nodded sadly.

"Let's get it over with, then."

Jiraiya inclined his head in agreement and opened the door, allowing Neji and the guard to enter first.

–

"Let's get straight to the point," said the prosecutor to the assembled crowd in the courtroom. "Neji Hyuga shot his uncle in cold blood the night of November 12th. He deserves the sentence appropriate for a murderer."

"Your honor," began Jiraiya, but the judge held up a hand, waiting for the prosecutor to finish.

The prosecutor continued, "Neji Hyuga showed a serious lack of judgement when he shot his uncle, who was a respectable man in society."

The judge looked to Jiraiya and nodded.

Jiraiya stood to make his address.

"My client is not debating the fact that he shot his uncle. However, there are extenuating circumstances to this case. The prosecution stated that Mr. Hiashi Hyuga was a respectable man in society, but in the private eye, he was a very different person. May I call Hinata Hyuga to the stand?"

A woman from the back of the court emerged, looking similar to Neji. TenTen was reminded of Neji's female visitor a month or so prior.

Hinata made her way to sit on the stand, softly swearing the oath.

Jiraiya kindly went over to her.

"Miss Hyuga, what is your relation to my client?"

Hinata nervously cleared her throat.

"I'm his cousin."

"That would make Hiashi Hyuga your father?" prompted Jiraiya.

"Yes."

"Miss Hyuga, can you tell everyone what transpired the night your father died?"

Hinata nodded once, and took a moment to gather her words.

In her quiet voice, she began, "The night my father died, my sister and I had cooked dinner for our family. Neji was staying with us temporarily while he looked for an apartment in the city. Many people thought my father was a good man, but . . . he wasn't. My father was abusive to me and my sister.

"It began when we were children, after our mother died from cancer. My father was left to handle a large estate, with many responsibilities. The way he dealt with his burdens and grief was to take out his frustrations on my sister and I. The night he died, he'd been drinking a little. I was the one who triggered his anger. I didn't mean to, but I dropped some plates that were heirlooms, and Father . . . snapped.

"Neji had just arrived from his job, and he was the one who saw what was going on. My father was beating me over the head with shards from the broken plates. Neji tried to get him away from me, but Father just tried to hurt Neji too. So, Neji just reacted.

"My father was semi-paranoid, and he always kept a loaded gun in a side table in the hallway. Before I passed out from trauma, I heard the gunshot. When I was brought around by the medics, my father was dead and Neji was being taken to prison."

Jiraiya nodded in tune with her story solemnly.

When she finished, he queried, "How long was your father abusive to you and your sister?"

Hinata blinked misty eyes.

"From the time we were children to his death."

"Did anyone else in your family know about it?"

Hinata drew in a long breath.

"When we were younger it was easier to hide, but as we got older, it got more complicated. I think at the time of my father's death, everyone in our family at least suspected that it was happening."

"Why didn't you go to the police about the abuse?"

Hinata shook her head, her dark hair shielding her pale eyes.

"I don't know. I guess I thought no one would believe me because of my father's status."

"Do you regret that Neji shot your father?"

Hinata studied Neji for a moment, truly thoughtful.

"It sounds heartless for me to say so, but Neji saved me and my sister future torment. For that, I am grateful."

"Thank you, Miss Hyuga," Jiraiya said, returning to his seat.

The prosecutor stood, steely-eyed.

"Miss Hyuga, would you say that Neji Hyuga had a good relationship with your father?"

Hinata hesitated for a second.

She shook her head slightly.

"Why is that?"

"My father was strict with Neji. My uncle, Neji's father Hizashi, died while Neji was still young. My father seemed to pressure Neji into living up to something for the sake of our family name. For the sake of our family honor. Neji did as he was told. He went to the best college in the country and studied political science. But, even with his great achievements, it never seemed to be enough for my father. He was never pleased with Neji."

"Would you say that Neji Hyuga resented your father because of that?"

Hinata blinked once, mulling the question over.

Carefully, she responded, "I would say that Neji was disappointed, not resentful."

The prosecutor frowned and muttered, "No further questions, Judge."

–

Neji sat uncomfortably on the stand, trying to ignore the eyes watching him.

The prosecution was being ruthless.

"Why did you shoot Hiashi Hyuga? Did you not have a phone to call the police?"

Neji knew the answer to this question, but his practiced responses seemed inadequate now that he was present in the courtroom.

"I just reacted without thinking."

"I disagree with that, Mr. Hyuga. Pulling a trigger to kill someone is a conscious choice. And you made that choice to end your uncle's life. You intended to end his life that night."

Neji straightened in his chair.

"I know that the situation seems ideal for me to exact my so-called revenge on my abusive uncle, but it wasn't like that. I was driven by adrenaline, and by the time it subsided, my uncle was dead, and I was holding the gun."

Neji saw Jiraiya blanch; he had deviated from the plan. Neji didn't really care. He was being honest, after all.

The prosecutor smiled wickedly, as if he'd just swallowed a canary.

"Prosecution rests."

Jiraiya did his best to salvage the situation, but by the time he was done, Neji could tell he had messed up.

"Sorry," he muttered to Jiraiya as they sat.

Jiraiya just shook his head.

The judge considered Neji for a moment before saying, "I'm calling for a short recess."

The judge stood and disappeared into a back room, forehead furrowed.

Jiraiya sat back in his chair, thoroughly disgruntled.

"We're trying to lessen your sentence, Neji. Not add to it," he commented off-handedly.

Neji sighed.

"I was just being honest."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"I thought a political science major would understand that honesty is your worst ally in a courtroom."

Neji shrugged, casting a searching glance through the people gathered.

It took him a moment to find her, but when he did, Neji felt something in his chest ease.

_She came. She kept her promise._

A small smile emerged on his lips.

He caught her eye.

TenTen bit her lip, wishing she could speak to him. Instead, she sent him a grin, hoping it would cheer and distract him.

Silently, Neji mouthed to her, "Thank you."

TenTen nodded, squashing the rising fear in her gut.

–

"Stand for sentencing."

Neji stood next to Jiraiya, his heart hammering hard against his chest.

The judge fixed a hardened stare on Neji.

"Mr. Hyuga, you have been convicted and tried for voluntary manslaughter. How do you plead?"

"Guilty," he murmured.

The judge broke the gaze for a moment to stare down at some documents.

"What you did is unforgivable, Mr. Hyuga. The taking of someone's life, however cruel they were, is against the law. Ten years."

The sentence hit Neji like a sledgehammer to the chest.

Jiraiya hurriedly whispered in Neji's ear, "Don't worry; you'll only serve half that for good behavior."

Despite this, Neji felt the shock sink into his bones and something worse: fear.

_You did this_, he told himself firmly, taking a breath to settle his nerves.

The judge repeated, "Ten years in the state penitentiary with chance of getting out early depending on your behavior, Mr. Hyuga. Bailiff, please escort Mr. Hyuga to a holding cell."

Neji was surprised how quick things happened after that.

Jiraiya informed him he'd be along in a few minutes to answer any questions Neji had. Neji got the chance to say goodbye to Hinata, who tearfully hugged him.

The bailiff led him to a door at the front of the courtroom. Neji looked over his shoulder to find TenTen again, but he couldn't see her. Everyone was standing to leave and she was hidden completely from his view.

Neji sent her a silent apology.

* * *

_As you probably noticed, I'm certainly no pro or expert at writing courtroom scenes, but I did my best with what I knew._

_Some notes on voluntary manslaughter: In the States, the max sentence varies. In my state it's 20 years maximum, but obviously it varies. I think the minimum is something like 5 years. Also, here's a definition if you're not too sure what voluntary manslaughter is: the killing of a human being in which the offender had no prior intent to kill and acted during "the heat of passion", under circumstances that would cause a reasonable person to become emotionally or mentally disturbed._

_Have a good weekend and don't forget to review!_


	11. Unshackled

_Last chapter. :)_

_I'd like to thank all of the readers and reviewers. You guys are the only reason I even finished this. Thanks for liking this Fic so much and reading. :)_

**Disclaimer:** As always, M. Kishimoto owns all characters, and I don't.

* * *

_Unshackled._

TenTen sat in her apartment, staring at the door.

She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, because she knew very well that Neji was not going to come through that door. He was probably being booked into the state penitentiary right at that moment.

So why—?

A sudden knock came on TenTen's apartment door.

TenTen's eyes widened, not daring to believe that what she wished for had come true.

Slowly, timidly, she went to the door and opened it.

White eyes stared back at her.

TenTen felt her heart jump and thud fleetingly in her chest.

"N—!"

Gradually, the rest of the visitor's features fell into place, stopping TenTen from moving.

Her guest was not Neji. It defied all logic to be Neji.

Instead, it was his relative, his cousin, Hinata Hyuga who stood at her door.

Shyly, the woman gazed back at TenTen; her pale orbs were so identical to Neji's. . .

"I'm sorry for coming to see you like this, so unannounced," Hinata spoke, her voice uncertain.

TenTen numbly held the door open for her, still caught off guard.

Hinata entered cautiously, sending a swift gaze around the small apartment.

"I don't—!" TenTen began, but Hinata interrupted her with a flurry of hushed words.

"Before Neji's trial, I went and saw him at the jail. He told me that when he was convicted, he wanted me to do something for him." Hinata cocked her head at TenTen, studying the older girl in curiosity. "He told me about you. He said that you weren't like anyone he'd ever met before. That you trusted him, despite the fact that he was a prisoner—a murderer, even. He told me that he cared about you more than he thought was possible before. He told me to give you this, since he couldn't do it himself."

Hinata produced an envelope addressed to TenTen in a sharp, hurried hand.

TenTen opened it swiftly and read what Neji had written.

_TenTen, by now you know my secret. I killed my uncle. You don't know how heavy a burden it has been, both on me and my family. I never meant to kill anyone, but sometimes, things happen in ways we don't expect them to. Like you, for instance. The first time I saw you, I knew I wanted you. It was presumptuous of me, but nevertheless, it was what I felt at the time. As I came to know you more, the more I wanted you to like me back. I didn't want you to see me as a prisoner, and that was why I kept my crime from you. I wanted you to see my humanity before you saw my iniquity. The closer it got to my trial, I could see you letting your guard down more and more in front of me. You were on the verge of falling for me, I could tell. That night you kissed me—I've never felt freer. Or happier. I know that you're still with Inuzuka. I know that I'm a prisoner, and that I have no right to ask you this, but—would you please wait for me? I don't know what my sentence will be. I know I can't ask you to not marry Inuzuka, or anyone else for that matter. You're free to make your own decisions, and I won't hold you accountable for them because I have no right to do so. As much as I want to, I cannot make my claim for you, because you're not mine. You were never mine, even though I wanted you to be. As far as I can tell, I have no future. But, if you choose me, to wait for me, I'll make you this one promise: I __will__ make it worth your while._

_- Neji_

TenTen looked at Hinata, her eyes misty.

Hinata politely patted her arm in an attempt to be comforting.

"Obviously, Neji wants you to visit him," Hinata stated kindly.

TenTen nodded dumbly, clutching the letter in her hands.

Hinata smiled benignly.

"Whatever you decide," she imparted sweetly, "know that he won't judge you for it. He'll love you no matter what you choose to do."

Hinata took a moment to write her phone number on a small notebook pad on the coffee table, and then she was gone.

–

In the days leading up to visitor's weekend at the penitentiary, TenTen mulled over what she would say to him.

There were several emotions she wished to express. Anger, happiness, sadness. TenTen wasn't entirely sure if she could settle on any particular one.

She was quiet at work, ignoring the mindless chatter that Ino provided, and avoiding Kiba in the halls.

Not for the first time in her life, TenTen wished her mother was still alive. Silently, also not for the first time, TenTen cursed her father for robbing her mother from her.

She read Neji's letter so many times that by the end of the week she knew the whole thing by heart.

TenTen wished she could talk to him in private, and then grew depressed when she realized she wouldn't be able to do that for at most, ten years.

By Wednesday, TenTen had decided she would go see him.

On Thursday, TenTen quit her job, realizing she would soon become the embarrassment of the office. Besides, she'd rather beat the Captain to the punch if he was going to fire her for her misconduct.

Unsurprisingly, Kiba Inuzuka was there following her resignation.

He considered her with sober, wary eyes.

"What?" TenTen snapped, heading to the break room to gather her belongings.

"Why did you quit? Did you think I was going to rat you out? Didn't want to give me the satisfaction?"

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. I have other reasons."

"Like what?" Kiba retorted, doubtful.

TenTen turned to him, her hands on her hips.

"Like I'm tired of being a booking officer. I've always been a hands-on type of person, and this isn't the job suited for me. I've asked the Captain to write me a recommendation so I can train recruits at the Police Academy."

Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"And I don't want to be here, running into you all the time. It's over between us, and every time I see you, I'm reminded that you're always going to be around. I want a clean break. No strings attached."

Kiba's brows furrowed, mouth slanted downwards.

He lowered his voice before saying, "And what about you and Hyuga?"

TenTen held her head high and replied, "That's none of your business."

Kiba stared after her as she walked out of the jail, presumably to do just as she'd said—make a clean break.

–

The entire drive was bright. The sun beamed down through the windows of TenTen's car, warming her arms and face.

In the end, she had decided not to pre-construct what she was going to say to Neji. He would appreciate it more if she spoke her mind.

TenTen pulled into the penitentiary parking lot, comforted to see all of the families and friends milling around.

TenTen smiled softly.

She was ushered through processing quickly, and shown through to where visitors were seated.

TenTen sat in front of a small cubby with a plexiglass window separating her from the other side.

The chair on the prisoner's side was empty.

TenTen sat back, mulling her words over in her head.

When TenTen saw a flicker of movement on the other side, she lifted her eyes.

The first thought TenTen had was that orange didn't suit him. Lightly, TenTen smiled.

She picked up the phone mounted on the cubby wall, and Neji copied her, eyes intent on her face.

For a second, TenTen fingered the tabletop, thoughtful.

"I quit my job," she informed, shrugging her shoulders in a helpless gesture.

Neji shook his head slightly, a crease appearing in his forehead.

"I hope that I wasn't the cause of it," he replied softly.

TenTen shrugged again.

"You were part of the reason, but you shouldn't blame yourself. I wanted to quit. Start new."

Neji nodded.

TenTen shifted to more serious matters, staring at him.

"I read your letter."

Neji shifted on the other side of the window, seeming apprehensive.

Quietly, he addressed, "I meant every word, but don't think I require an answer. You are free to make your own decisions."

TenTen nodded, somewhat impatient.

"I know that, and I've already made my decision."

She eyed Neji.

"I broke it off with Kiba. . . I just couldn't do it anymore. It was stupid to stay with him when I cared about you so much." TenTen paused, biting her lip. "It's ridiculous to feel the way I do about you, but nonetheless. . ."

Neji shifted again. The longing in his eyes was palpable, and TenTen found herself wishing she could touch him.

TenTen leaned forward, pressing her fingertips to the glass that separated them.

"I choose you. I want _you_. And I'll wait as long as I have to," TenTen assured him, breathlessly.

Neji smiled, the first real smile TenTen had seen from him in a while, untainted by bitterness or sadness.

On the other side, he touched his fingers to the glass where TenTen's were.

"I met your father," Neji began, his white eyes questioning TenTen if this information was okay to give.

TenTen nodded quickly.

"Well, actually, he was the one who introduced himself to me. Apparently, the names of new prisoners get around pretty fast."

"What did he say to you?"

Neji appeared thoughtful.

"He told me who he was, first. And then he . . . he interrogated me."

TenTen raised a dark eyebrow.

"Interrogated you?"

Neji shrugged.

"He asked me what I was in for, and about me a little. And then he started asking about you—how I felt about you, how you felt about me. . ." Neji shook his head, casting TenTen an amused glance. "You never told me your father was intimidating."

TenTen grinned; she hadn't been expecting that.

"I hope he didn't manage to frighten you away."

Neji jerked his head.

"No, though I'm pretty sure he was trying to."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him. I guess since he wasn't really present to do the whole 'Stay-away-from-my-daughter-you-worthless-piece-of-trash' bit." TenTen met Neji's stare. "Don't let him bully you."

Neji smiled faintly. He sighed.

"I'm really glad you came."

TenTen waved this away, dismissing it.

She promised, "Trust me, I'll be here every time they have Visitor's Weekend. Just to see you."

Neji's face lit at the vow, and TenTen felt her heart swell with what those words meant to him.

She bit her lip to keep tears from springing to her eyes.

"I love you, Neji Hyuga," she whispered into the phone.

Neji's pale eyes shined.

"I loved you first," he replied.

–

_Five years, eight months, sixteen days later._

Neji handed the officer the orange clothes that marked a prisoner, neatly folded.

"Ready to be getting out, Hyuga?" asked the officer, handing Neji in return the street clothes that had been left for him by Hinata.

"You have no idea," Neji responded, hurriedly dressing.

The officer laughed, though not unkindly.

"I bet. Five years. I'm sure your girlfriend is happy."

Neji couldn't help it—he grinned.

"Fiancé," he corrected.

The officer raised his eyebrows.

"Fiancé? I thought you weren't asking her until you got out?"

"I'm not," Neji clarified, shoving his spare belongings into a duffle bag that Hinata had also brought.

The officer snorted.

"What makes you think she'll say yes, Mr. Arrogant?"

Neji looked at the officer, pale eyes brighter than ever.

"She'll say yes," Neji said.

The officer nodded, smiling. Hyuga's confidence was infectious, and the officer was not going to be the one to doubt him.

He escorted Neji to processing, where Neji had to fill out remaining paperwork.

"Your parole officer should call you within the next few days to set up a meeting," a booking officer said, watching as Neji signed his name.

Neji nodded eagerly, looking at her.

"Anything else?"

The booking officer shook her head, and Neji walked with the other officer, whose name was Iruka, to the door where Neji was permitted to exit a free man.

It was sunny outside, and Neji's heart leapt as he saw TenTen stroll up the sidewalk, wearing a yellow dress. Neji wasn't sure he'd seen a more beautiful woman.

Iruka smiled and clapped Neji on the shoulder, sending him towards the door.

"Go on, Hyuga. That's your future out there."

Neji couldn't agree with him more. He walked forward, unshackled, into the light of his awaiting destiny.

* * *

_The End. :)_

_Haha, thanks again for being such awesome people and reading/reviewing._

_-KNO_


End file.
